If it becomes November
by Alissa Black
Summary: Laura besucht für ein Schuljahr Hogwarts. Dort läuft sie Draco über dem Weg und verliebt sich in ihn. Obwohl sie eine Muggelgeborene ist, scheint der Slytherin sich für sie zu interessieren...


Zu dieser FF gibt es eine kleine Geschichte:

Laura (die Hauptperson dieser Story) hatte mich irgendwann gefragt, ob ich nicht eine Geschichte über sie und Draco schreiben könnte. Zugegeben, ich war total unmotiviert. Doch dann rückte ihr Geburtstag näher und das Thema kam erneut auf. Und plötzlich wurde ich inspiriert. Ich schrieb also diese Geschichte für ihren 16. Geburtstag. Sie sagte - und ich zitiere sie jetzt: "Die Geschichte ist so geil." Danach fing sie an, von Draco zu schwärmen. Und dann kam auch noch die Frage, ob ich nicht eine Fortsetzung schreiben könne. Vielleicht beim nächsten Geburtstag. ;-)

**Happy Birthday, Laura!**

Tausend Dank an Karsten, der trotz seiner Kündigung als mein Beta, nochmal als dieser fungierte.

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Charaktere, Orte, Dinge, etc. sind Eigentum von Joanne Kathleen Rowling (und anderen Firmen etc.). Ich leihe mir sie nur aus und ich verdiene damit kein Geld.

Laura gehört ihr selbst, auch sie hab ich mir nur ausgeliehen. Und Franzi bin ich selbst.

_

* * *

_

If it becomes November…

„Eine Kleinigkeit vom Servierwagen, meine Liebe?" Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen. Im Gang stand eine Hexe, die ein Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte, das sie wirken ließ, als wäre sie eben aus einem alten Zeichentrick entsprungen. Gerade noch bog ich mein Grinsen zu einem netten Lächeln um und kaufte eine Kürbispastete.

Während ich genüsslich meine Pastete aß, dachte ich zurück an den Brief aus Hogwarts. In Deutschland gab es zu wenig Hexen und Zauberer, als dass man eine richtige Schule für diese errichten würde. Man besuchte eine der Muggelschulen und am Nachmittag die Zaubererkurse im nächsten größeren Ort.

Es war nicht erlaubt zur Schule zu fliegen, weswegen ich immer mit dem Zug nach Rosenheim gefahren war, um dort meine Kurse zu besuchen. Vergangenes Schuljahr hatte es dann ein Ausschreiben für das Verbringen eines Schuljahres nach Hogwarts, Beauxbatons und Durmstrang gegeben. Nur drei Schüler waren ausgesucht worden – einer für jede Schule.

Von Durmstrang hatte ich gehört, dass es weit im Norden lag und es dort so kalt war, dass Pelzmützen zur Schuluniform gehörten. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran, begann ich zu frieren. Und Beauxbatons... Franzosen waren arrogant. Also bewarb ich mich für Hogwarts und wurde tatsächlich ausgewählt.

Als der Brief von Professor McGonagall kam, in dem stand, wann ich mich wo einzufinden hätte, hatte ich vor Freude so laut geschrieen, dass mein kleiner Bruder vom Stuhl gefallen war. Danach wurde ich noch lauter – ich lache laut schallend. Das sagte auf jeden Fall Franzi.

Ich wusste jede Menge über Hogwarts. Dass es irgendwo in Schottland lag, aber von einer Menge Zauber und Bänne umgeben war, damit kein Muggel es fand. Ich wusste über die vier Schulhäuser Bescheid – ich hatte bereits erfahren, dass ich bei den Gryffindors schlafen würde. Ein tolles Haus.

Ich seufzte entzückt und wandte mich wieder meinem Buch zu – _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 5_. Die Fünftklässler in Hogwarts waren um einiges weiter, als ich und die Leute in meinem Alter. Wir hatten auch weniger Möglichkeiten – Hogwarts sollte riesig sein.

Und ich würde Harry Potter begegnen! Ich kannte seine Biographie auswendig – aber wer nicht? Harry Potter. Ich grinste. Bestimmt war er nett – er musste nett sein! Und seine Freunde! Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Neville… Mit Ginny würde ich Unterricht haben. Die Anderen waren in der sechsten Klasse.

Ich seufzte, blätterte mein Buch wieder auf, suchte fluchend die Stelle, an der ich stehen geblieben war und vertiefte mich in den Zauber, mit dem man andere zum Schweigen bringen konnte.

* * *

Der Zug hielt am Bahnhof in Hogsmeade. Leider konnte ich vom Dorf nichts erkennen, da nur trübes Kerzenlicht über unseren Köpfen flackerte. Außerdem war Neumond. Doch Vollmond hätte auch nichts genutzt – es war sehr bewölkt; nur hin und wieder sah man kurz einen funkelnden, gelblich-weißen Stern. 

Hinter mir brüllte jemand: „Erstklässler! Erstklässler zu mir!" Ich wandte mich um und entdeckte den größten Menschen, den ich jemals gesehen hatte. Doch bevor ich ihn mir weiter ansehen konnte, wurde ich von den älteren Schülern in die andere Richtung gedrängt.

Wir verließen den Bahnhof und schon stand ich einer ganzen Reihe von Kutschen gegenüber, die anscheinend weder von Pferden, noch von irgendwelchen anderen Tieren gezogen werden mussten. Erneut war ich stehen geblieben, da mich der Anblick so irritierte. Jemand schubste mich und ich setzte mich langsam in Bewegung. Ich schlüpfte einfach in die nächste Kutsche und wartete, bis sich jemand zu mir gesellte.

Endlich stiegen zwei Mädchen ein. Die eine war sehr hübsch, hatte rote Haare und trug das Hauszeichen von Gryffindor auf dem Umhang, das andere Mädchen hatte sehr langes, aschblondes Haar und auf ihrem Umhang prangte ein Adler – Ravenclaw.

Die beiden setzten sich mir gegenüber und die Rothaarige schlug die Tür zu. „Kommt schon keiner mehr.", sagte sie achselzuckend, als ich die Stirn runzelte. Die Kutsche setzte sich ruckelnd in Bewegung.

„Ich hab dich noch nie hier gesehen.", sagte die Rothaarige. Die Ravenclaw neben ihr starrte mich mit ihren großen Glubschaugen an, was mich etwas nervös machte. „Ja, ich, ähm, ich komme aus Deutschland. Ich..." „Ach, von dir habe ich gehört. Na ja, nicht direkt von dir, aber davon, dass jemand kommen sollte." Sie redete in einem atemberaubenden Tempo.

„Ich bin Ginny Weasley. Das ist Luna Lovegood. Und du bist...?" Ich realisierte erst nach ein paar Sekunden, dass sie mich etwas gefragt hatte. „Äh, Laura." Ginny! Da saß Ginny Weasley mir gegenüber. Ich riss mich zusammen und hoffte, dass sie nichts bemerkt hatten – wie es aussah, bekam Luna sowieso nie etwas mit.

Ich schimpfte mit mir selbst im Stillen, dass ich die beiden nicht sofort erkannt hatte. Immerhin war ein großes Foto von ihnen im _Tagespropheten_ gewesen. Und das war nur vor zwei Monaten gewesen. Ich Rindvieh!

„Du schläfst in meinem Schlafsaal. Ein Mädchen kommt dieses Jahr nicht – zu gefährlich. Wegen Du-weißt-schon-wem. Wisst ihr in Deutschland überhaupt von ihm?" Ich nickte – wieder überrascht von der plötzlichen Frage zu nicht mehr fähig.

Endlich kamen wir zum Stehen und wir sprangen aus der Kutsche. In der Großen Halle winkte Luna uns und ging zu ihrem Tisch, während ich Ginny folgte. Als wir saßen, fragte ich sie, wie sich die Kutschen bewegten.

„Sie werden von Thestralen gezogen. Kennst du die?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und kam mir plötzlich sehr dumm vor. „Thestrale sind pferdeähnliche Tiere. Sie haben Flügel und ihre Haut liegt am Knochen an. Man kann sie nur sehen, wenn man jemanden beim Sterben gesehen hat. Unheimlich, diese Tiere – aber unheimlich schlau. Wir sind mit ihnen zum Ministerium geflogen, weißt du?"

„Ja, davon weiß ich. In Deutschland passiert nicht viel in der Zaubererwelt, deswegen sind unsere Zeitungen voll mit Neuigkeiten von euch. Ihr werdet richtig vergöttert. Als wärt ihr alle Schauspieler und das Ganze nur ein einziger Kinofilm." Ginny runzelte die Stirn. „Kinofilm?" Bevor ich irgendetwas über Drehbücher und Regisseure sagen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür zur Eingangshalle.

Eine große Frau mit streng zurückgebundenen Haaren, deren restliches Auftreten ebenfalls unnahbar wirkte, kam mit den Erstklässlern im Schlepptau herein. „Das ist Professor McGonagall. Sie ist die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, stellvertretende Schulleiterin und sie unterrichtet Verwandlung.", klärte Ginny mich leise auf.

Ich beobachtete, wie sie die Erstklässler anwies, sich in einer Reihe aufzustellen, dann verschwand sie kurz hinter einer Tür und kam mit einem alten Hut zurück, den sie auf einen Hocker legte. Dann faltete sie abwartend die Hände. Ich sah mich kurz in der Halle um – alle sahen auf diesen Hut, der plötzlich etwas wie einen Mund öffnete und zu singen begann. Als er mit seinem Lied geendet hatte, dass von den vier Schulhäusern handelte, applaudierten alle begeistert.

Nun wurden nacheinander die Erstklässler aufgerufen, die sich den Hut aufsetzten, der ihr Haus ausrief. „Kann der Hut in den Kopf gucken, oder so?", fragte ich Ginny leise. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „So in etwa. Denke ich mir. Ich frag mich eher, wie das früher die Gründer gemacht haben – die konnten den Schülern ja nicht ansehen, ob sie mutig, lernbereit oder schlau waren."

Endlich waren alle Schüler verteilt und ich starrte auf die Tischplatte vor meiner Nase – denn Ginny hatte mir zugeflüstert, dass das Essen magisch auf den Tischen erschien. Doch Dumbledore erhob sich kurz und hielt eine kurze Rede. So sehr ich mich anstrengte – ich konnte ihm nicht folgen – mein Hunger war zu groß.

Doch endlich setzte er sich und Schüsseln und Platten voller kulinarischer Köstlichkeiten erschienen. Ich zog alles zu mir heran, was ich erreichen konnte. Ginny sah mir grinsend zu. „Guck nicht so.", presste ich kurz zwischen zwei Bissen hervor, doch ihr Grinsen verschwand nicht.

„Wer kommt da?", fragte Seamus und sah über mich hinweg. Ich drehte mich um und sah gerade noch, wie die Tür geschlossen wurde. Alle wandten sich dem Neuankömmling zu, der nun in den Gang zwischen dem Tisch der Gryffindors und dem der Ravenclaws kam.

Ich erkannte ihn sofort: Harry Potter. Wie er leibt und lebt. Nur sah er nicht ganz so aus, wie auf den Fotos in den Zeitungen. Sein Umhang hing etwas schief, seine Haare waren noch unordentlicher als sonst und sein Gesicht war völlig mit Blut verschmiert. Er setzte sich zu Hermine und Ron, die nur zwei Plätze weiter saßen.

Hermine zog gerade ihren Zauberstab, als ich meinen Blick rüberwandern ließ. Sie säuberte Harrys Gesicht und Ron fragte erneut, was passiert sei. „Nicht jetzt." „Aber..." „Nicht jetzt, Hermine.", knurrte Harry erneut und zog die Kartoffeln zu sich her. Ich sah Ginny fragend an, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

Die Teller, Schüsseln und Platten verschwanden wieder und Dumbledore erhob sich erneut. „Den schönsten aller Abende wünsche ich euch!", sagte er und breitete die Arme weit aus. Seine rechte Hand war völlig schwarz. Entsetzt warfen Ginny und ich uns einen Blick zu.

„Kein Grund zur Sorge. Nun ... An unsere neuen Schüler – willkommen! An unsere alten Schüler – willkommen zurück!" Es folgte eine Ansprache über Dinge, die verboten waren und über die bevorstehenden Quidditchauswahlspiele.

„Professor Slughorn ist ein ehemaliger Kollege von mir, der sich bereit erklärt hat, seinen alten Posten wieder einzunehmen. Professor Snape indes, wird der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste." „Nein!" Harry hatte so laut gesprochen, dass sich viele Köpfe nach ihm umwandten. Er, Ron und Hermine steckten die Köpfe zusammen und tuschelten.

Die Slytherins auf der anderen Seite der Großen Halle applaudierten und grinsten. Snape quittierte das indem er einfach nur die Hand hob. Niemand sonst in der Halle schien sich zu freuen – das verhieß nichts Gutes.

Dumbledore räusperte sich und machte alle auf Voldemort, Todesser, Dementoren und Schutzmaßnahmen aufmerksam. Schließlich verabschiedete er uns in die Betten. Ginny ging schweigend neben mir her – sie hatte unheilsvoll die Stirn in Falten gelegt.

„Wie ist dieser Snape?", fragte ich, da ich die Ruhe zwischen uns nicht ertrug. „Er ist furchtbar. Er liebt seine Slytherins. Bei allen anderen sucht er irgendwelche Vorwände, um Punkte abzuziehen. Auf uns Gryffindors hat er einen besonderen Hass. Snape hat immer Zaubertränke unterrichtet, allerdings war er von Anfang an scharf auf Verteidigung. Den Job hat er nicht bekommen. Er liebt die schwarzen Künste – das weiß jeder. Verteidigung wird nicht leicht werden."

Sie seufzte. Wir betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum, stiegen allerdings gleich hinauf in unseren Schlafsaal. Fünf kuschelige Betten erwarteten uns dort. Ginny und ich zogen uns um und kuschelten uns in die Decken. Plötzlich war ich nicht mehr so froh darüber, hier zu sein.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen trafen Ginny und ich in der Eingangshalle auf Harry, Ron, Hermine und Neville. Wir unterhielten uns einige Minuten, bis uns eine schnarrende Stimme hinter meinem Rücken uns unterbrach. 

„Sieh einer an: Der Club der Bekloppten hat Besprechung. Aber seid ihr nicht zu wenig? Gryffindor hat doch mehre Schüler als nur sechs – oder sind alle daheim geblieben vor Angst?" Ich drehte mich schwungvoll um, einen bissigen Spruch parat, doch der blieb mir buchstäblich im Hals stecken.

Vor mir stand ein großer Junge, blass zwar, aber mit wunderschönen silberblonden Haaren. Hinter ihm standen zwei Kerle, die man mit Schränken verwechseln könnte und ein Mädchen, dessen Gesichtszüge nichts als Hohn parat hatten. Der Junge lachte erneut. „Zu schwach, um was zu sagen?" Sein Anhang lachte mit ihm.

Er musterte mich, kam auf mich zu, dass er direkt vor mir stand und sah arrogant zu mir hinunter. Am liebsten hätte ich mich ihm an den Hals geworfen, doch ich hielt seinem Blick stand und versuchte, so gleichgültig wie möglich zu gucken.

„Du bist diese Schülerin aus Deutschland." Er spuckte aus. „Und wahrscheinlich ein Schlammblut." Er spuckte erneut. Ich könnte heulen. Unbemerkt biss ich mir auf die Zunge, um nicht irgendetwas Dummes zu tun. „Tz. Kommt, gehen wir.", sagte er und ging mit seinen Freunden in die Große Halle – ich sah ihm nach.

„Wer war das?" „Draco Malfoy.", antwortete Harry wütend. „Die anderen drei waren Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle und Pansy Parkinson. Pansy ist scharf auf Draco. Er aber nicht auf sie – sie ist nur etwas, was diese schwarzmagischen Familie wohl als ‚gute Partie' bezeichnen.", erklärte Hermine bissig.

Während des Frühstücks redeten wir nicht mehr über die Slytherins. Ginny verbrachte die nächsten Tage damit, mir in jeder Minute, die wir nicht zum Lernen benötigten, zu erzählen, was alles zwischen Harry und Voldemort in den letzten Jahren vorgefallen war. Zwar hatte ich in der Zeitung ein wenig gelesen – aber Ginnys Berichte waren sehr viel ausführlicher.

So flogen die Wochen dahin. Der Unterricht war weitaus spannender als der, den ich bisher erlebt hatte. Snape war tatsächlich furchtbar. Er war so sauer auf mich, dass ich ihm keine Gründe lieferte, für die er mir Punkte abziehen konnte, dass er alle möglichen Kleinigkeiten bewertete – ich hatte fünf Punkte verloren, weil ich nicht innerhalb von einer Sekunde die richtige Seite im Buch aufgeschlagen hatte.

Ich beobachtete Draco so oft ich konnte. Ich sah ihn immer öfter allein herumlaufen und wenn er mich dann bemerkte, sah er mich nur kurz mit einem undeutbaren Blick an und ging weiter. Lediglich wenn er mit den Schränken unterwegs war, ließ er kurz einen Spruch los. Ich könnte schwören, dass er mir sogar einmal kurz nachgesehen hatte.

Der November kam und mit ihm auch eine eisige Kälte. In den Gängen, die unbeheizt waren, liefen alle mit Winterumhängen rum und drückten sich eng aneinander, um sich zu wärmen.

* * *

Das Abendessen war lange vorbei und Ginny war mit ihrem Freund unterwegs – irgendwo in einer Ecke knutschen. Ich trottete durch die Gänge und starrte vor mich hin. In Gedanken malte ich mir aus, wie ich Draco begegnete, wie er nett zu mir war, mich küsste, mich... 

„So spät noch unterwegs?" Ich zuckte zusammen. Das Bild von Draco und mir verschwand vor meinen Augen. Ich wandte mich wütend um, bereit, dem Unterbrecher die Leviten zu lesen. Doch wie schon an meinem ersten Tag hier, blieben mir die Worte im Halse stecken – Draco stand vor mir. Kurz zuckte wieder das Bild von vorhin an meinem inneren Auge vorbei.

Ich riss mich zusammen und bemühte mich, möglichst arrogant zu gucken – er konnte es wahrlich besser. „Könnte ich dich genauso fragen.", fauchte ich und reckte das Kinn. Er lächelte, kam auf mich zu... Moment. Er lächelte? Wieso? Was ging hier ab? Träumte ich? War ich in einer meiner Fantasien? Er kam näher. Wieso sah er mich so an?

Er stand nun direkt vor mir. Plötzlich wurde ich mir bewusst, wie ich ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte und sah schnell zu Boden – was sich als Fehler erwies. Er strich mir eine Haarsträhne, die nicht in meinen Zopf gepasst hatte, hinters Ohr. Fuhr langsam mit dem Zeigefinger unter mein Kinn und schob mein Gesicht nach oben.

Hatte ich gesagt, dass das ein Fehler war? War wohl für eine Sekunde betrunken. Kein Fehler. Absolut kein Fehler! Er lächelte mich an, fuhr mit den Händen über mein Gesicht, meine Haare, meine Arme hinab. Scheiße, ich stand da, wie ne beschissene Zapfsäule. Initiative, Mädchen! Tu was!

Ich hob meine Hand, berührte mit den Fingerspitzen den Umhang über seinem Bauch, fuhr an seiner Taille entlang zu seinem Rücken. Er neigte seinen Kopf zu mir herunter. Ich wiederholte mein Spiel mit der anderen Hand. Unbewusst reckte ich ihm mein Gesicht entgegen. Seine Lippen kamen meinen immer näher.

Ich schloss die Augen. Schrie innerlich ‚Oh Gott!'. Wartete. Sein Atem streifte meine Wange. Und plötzlich war alles vorbei. Seine Hände waren weg, sein Atem, seine Körperwärme. Irritiert öffnete ich die Augen.

Draco war noch da. Allerdings lief er vor der Wand hin und her. Beim dritten Mal erschien eine Tür. Ich hatte nicht mal Zeit überrascht zu gucken, da packte er auch schon meine Hand, schubste die Tür auf, zog mich in den Raum und verriegelte die Tür.

Er drehte sich zu mir um. Ich war wie gelähmt. Er fuhr mit der Zungenspitze über seine Lippen. Oh Gott, diese Lippen! Ich wollte sie küssen. Aber vielleicht spielte er nur mit mir. Vielleicht war das Bestandteil einer Wette, mich zu verführen.

Scheiß drauf. Ich machte einen Satz, schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn. Hatte noch nie einen Kerl geküsst – nicht richtig. Deshalb verließ ich mich darauf, dass er wusste, was er tat.

Doch er tat nichts. Warum? Keine Fragen – tu was! Ich folgte meiner eigenen Aufforderung und öffnete leicht den Mund. Endlich wurde er mutiger. Seine Zunge fand den Weg zu meiner. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, doch allmählich gewöhnte ich mich daran und befand, dass es schön war.

Seine Hände entfernten sich von meiner Taille und wanderten zu meinen Schultern. Er öffnete die Knöpfe meines Umhangs und streifte ihn von meinem Körper. Ich ließ mir bei ihm nicht so viel Zeit – ungeduldig knöpfte ich seinen Umhang auf und warf ihn zu Boden.

Er schob mich durch den Raum – keinen Schimmer wohin. War zu sehr mit Küssen beschäftigt. Allerdings schubste er mich plötzlich sanft und ich fand mich auf einem smaragdgrünem Bett wieder. Er streifte sich seine Schuhe ab, warf sie in die Ecke und ließ meine Stiefel folgen.

Draco legte sich neben mich, gestützt auf einem Arm. Seine Hand strich über meine Wange zu meinem Hinterkopf, er zog den Haargummi aus meinen Haaren, senkte sein Gesicht zu mir herab und wir küssten uns erneut.

‚Wird das heute noch was?', fragte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf und ich musste ihr leider zustimmen. Küssen war ja gut und schön. Aber ich wollte mehr. Ich beschloss – mal wieder – die Initiative zu ergreifen.

Ich ließ meine Hand in seine Hose rutschen, unter seine Shorts, kniff in seinen Hintern und bahnte mir meinen Weg zu einem sehr viel interessanterem Teil seines Körpers. Ich berührte die Spitze seines Penis und er zuckte kurz zusammen, sodass meine Hand wieder aus seiner Hose rutschte – was mich nicht weiter störte.

Denn jetzt begann ich, die Knöpfe seines schwarzen Hemdes zu öffnen. Währenddessen befand ich, nicht mehr unten liegen zu wollen. Ich schubste ihn also auf den Rücken, setzte mich auf ihn und küsste ihn erneut, während ich das Hemd weiter aufknöpfte.

Endlich hatte dieses lästige Stück Stoff seinen Weg auf den Boden gefunden. Ich ließ meine Lippen über seinen Körper wandern. Über seinen Hals, ich biss sanft in seine Schulter, küsste mich hinunter zu seiner Brust, umfuhr eine Brustwarze mit meiner Zungenspitze und kratzte mit meinen Fingernägeln leicht über seine Brust hinunter zum Bauch, was Gänsehaut bei ihm verursachte.

Ich grinste, während ich seinen Bauch mit Küssen bedeckte und mit seinem Bauchnabel das selbe Spiel veranstaltete, wie mit seiner Brustwarze. Endlich war ich am Ziel – seine Hose. Weiterhin küsste ich die Stelle direkt über dem Hosenbund und öffnete dabei die schwarze Hose. Ich zog sie ihm aus und setzte mich auf.

Seine Brust hob und senkte sich in einem atemberaubendem Tempo – war ich etwa daran schuld? Ich grinste und er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Er packte mich an der Taille und warf mich von sich herunter auf die Matratze. Dann zog er mich wieder hoch auf seinen Schoß, dass ich mich mit meinem Rücken an seine Brust anlehnen konnte.

Plötzlich war ich völlig entspannt. Mein Kopf fiel nach hinten auf seine Schulter und meine Augen gingen wie von selbst zu. Er ließ die Fingerkuppen einer Hand über meinen Hals gleiten zu meinem Ausschnitt und begann langsam mit der anderen Hand meine Bluse aufzuknöpfen, während er weiter jede Stelle meines Oberkörpers mit seinen Fingern berührte.

Sanft zog er mir die Bluse von den Schultern und ich merkte, wie er sie vom Bett warf. Mit beiden Händen umfasste er meine Brüste und drückte sie sanft. Langsam verabschiedete sich mein Gehirn. Es schien, als würde es das Denken meinem Bauch und anderen Regionen meines Körpers überlassen.

Draco beschäftigte sich nun mit meiner Jeans. Quälend langsam öffnete er die Knöpfe und schob ebenso schneckenhaft den Stoff meine Beine hinunter. Seine Finger bewegten sich in die Richtung unterhalb des Gürtels. Mein Hirn schaltete sich ganz kurz ein und schrie ‚GUT!'. Dann konzentrierte ich mich wieder darauf, wie Draco seine Finger über meine Haare schob, hin zu meinem Kitzler.

Ich seufzte und spreizte meine Beine ein wenig. Er massierte mich sanft, fuhr mit den Fingern immer weiter runter, bis er zwei in mich gleiten ließ. Langsam begann er, sie zu bewegen, verließ mich aber kurz darauf wieder, was mich wieder seufzen ließ.

Seine Hände wanderten zum Verschluss meines BHs und warfen das müberflüssige Stück Stoff gleich darauf zu Boden. Ich drehte mich um und drückte Draco sanft aufs Bett. Erneut bedeckte ich seinen Körper mit sanften Küssen, kam aber schnell an seinen Shorts an, die ich sofort entfernte. Ein Grinsen huschte über mein Gesicht beim Anblick seiner Erregung.

Mit der Zungenspitze fuhr ich seinen Penis von der Wurzel bis zur Spitze und umkreiste diese. Am oberen Augenrand sah ich, wie Draco die Hände in die Kissen krallte – er genoss es wohl. Ich setzte mein Spiel fort und nahm seinen Penis nach einigen weiteren Züngeleien vollends in den Mund und begann an ihm zu saugen.

Als ich merkte, dass er bald kommen würde, hörte ich auf. Draco sah sehr leidend zu mir runter. „Biest.", fauchte er. Er zog mich hoch, riss meinen dünnen Slip kaputt und drückte meinen Körper mit seinem Gewicht in die Matratze.

Er küsste mich am Hals und ich spürte seine Erregung an meinem Oberschenkel. Irgendeinem Gedanken folgend, schlang ich meine Beine um ihn. Draco sah mir kurz in die Augen, dann verschloss er meinen Mund mit seinen Lippen.

Ich fühlte ihn plötzlich in mir. Es war ungewohnt, aber wunderbar, wie er sich langsam und immer schneller werdend bewegte, uns stimulierte. Ich krallte meine Nägel in seinen Rücken, drückte ihm mein Becken entgegen. Schon längst hatte ich meine Augen geschlossen. Ich bemerkte unser Stöhnen, wie es sich dem Höhepunkt nähernd beschleunigte.

Es kribbelte ein wenig, bevor die Welle meines Orgasmus über mich schwappte. Ich zuckte schamlos zusammen, während Draco sich weiter bewegte und schließlich auch zum Höhepunkt kam. Schwer atmend ließ er sich auf meine Brust nieder.

Fast schon erleichtert fühlte ich mich, völlig befriedigt, glücklich mit mir und der Welt, es war, als würde dieser Augenblick nie vorbeigehen. Dieser Augenblick, in dem Draco auf mir lag, mit einer Hand meine Brust streichelte, dieser Augenblick, in dem ich mit den Fingern durch seine Haare fuhr. Ich wünschte mir, dass er nie vorbeigehen würde.

* * *

Doch es ging vorbei. Draco und ich hatten nie jemandem von uns erzählt. Immer wieder hatten wir uns im Raum der Wünsche getroffen, wunderbare Stunden miteinander verbracht. Es war zu wundervoll – ich hätte es wissen müssen. 

Nur Harry hatte bemerkt, dass mit Draco etwas nicht stimmte – er hatte es von Anfang an gewusst. Vielleicht hatte ich das auch, nur ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Vielleicht hatte es mein Unterbewusstsein für mich verdrängt, sodass ich nie darüber nachdenken musste.

Irgendwann wurden unsere Stunden weniger. Draco wurde gereizter, abgespannter, ein psychisches Wrack. Und dann diese Nacht, in der plötzlich alles sein Ende nahm. Diese Nacht, in der Dumbledore starb. Diese Nacht, in der Draco floh. Ich habe ihn nie wieder gesehen, nichts von ihm gehört.

Das Ganze ist jetzt schon einige Jahre her. Ein Jahr nach Dracos Flucht, nachdem Lord Voldemort gefallen war, stand in der Zeitung, dass Draco als wohl jüngster Todesser nach Askaban gekommen sei und dort sein restliches Leben verbringen würde.

Bisher habe ich ihn nicht besucht. Natürlich habe ich daran gedacht, aber bisher hatte ich es einfach nicht übers Herz gebracht. Ich liebe ihn immer noch – damals wie heute. Doch wir sind so unterschiedlich. Er ist ein Todesser und ich eine Muggelgeborene.

Vielleicht werde ich ihn doch einmal besuchen...

irgendwann.

* * *

Laura wollte ein glückliches Ende haben. Aber ihr wisst alle, wie das sechste Buch ausgegangen ist, deswegen war das - vorerst - unmöglich. 

Und zum Schluss noch auf den lustigen, lila Knopf da unten drücken und mir ein Review hinterlassen.


End file.
